


Fresh Ink

by woopsimmelissa



Series: one big room full of bad bitches [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsimmelissa/pseuds/woopsimmelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff has had tattoos for as long as she can remember, if she’s honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Ink

Geoff has had tattoos for as long as she can remember, if she’s honest. She started getting them before she even turned eighteen, always finding herself at house parties where someone knew someone with a tattoo kit. She doesn’t even remember what her first one had been, just that she wanted more. Her love of tattoos quickly dissolved into hands and arms covered in intricate patterns that spread up into her chest and around her neck. Everything she got had some meaning to her, whether it was a dedication to her favorite band or some deeper, philosophical meaning that she could explain to you for hours if you let her.

When Geoff first met Jack, her first remark was about how much she liked her tattoos (of which there were significantly less of at the time). As they got closer, Geoff explained each of her tattoos to the younger girl in as much detail as she could. They would spend their free nights passing a joint or a bottle of tequila between the two of them while Geoff went on and on about the symbolism of the koi fish inked into her forearm, or the compass sketched into the other.

When they started to get into petty crime together, stealing jewelry from a mall kiosk or selling rock for some side cash, Jack would wear sunglasses more often than not. She told Geoff (and anyone that asked) that it was just “her thing” and she liked the way the sunglasses looked on her face, but Geoff knew better. She knew that Jack was scared shitless of being caught, her face being picked up on some hidden security camera or recognized by an old classmate. The sunglasses were her security blanket (just as Geoff’s tattoos were her own) and made her more willing to take risks, so Geoff never once complained. She just smiled when Jack would pop the sunglasses holder on the roof of her Ford Explorer open and pluck the pair of black ray-bans from it.

So one night, when they stumbled into a tattoo shop only half sober, Geoff knew exactly what she wanted to get. They got their designs done separately, waiting until they got back to Geoff’s apartment to show each other the finished product. Jack went first, unraveling the plastic wrap and bandage to reveal a Z shaped Tetris block on her forearm. Geoff beamed at her, told her how cool it was and how well the color stood out against her skin. After a moment, Jack urged the older girl to unwrap the bandages around her upper arm. She slowly peeled back each layer to uncover the two inch long design. It rested amidst a jumble of other small shapes and words but stood out with the shiny, new look of fresh ink against pale skin. The sunglasses were even the same design as Jack’s were, the tell-tale purple tint on the lenses throwing any subtlety to the wind.

Jack’s first reaction was to punch Geoff in her other arm. After the initial “what the fuck?” and “you don’t even know if we’ll know each other in five years!” Jack could see that there was no shaking the goofy smile that had spread across the other’s face. Jack eventually matched that goofy smile as they turned in for the night, facing each other on the twin sized mattress that Geoff had stuffed into her matchbox sized bedroom. Jack leaned in and planted a firm kiss on the other girls forehead, mumbling a quiet “thank you, you idiot” before pulling the purple tinted sunglasses from her eyes and setting them on the bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> oops i forgot to post thing on here, but here's part of my new girl gang au!  
> also: you can find me at vavxray.tumblr.com!


End file.
